<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rusted Roof by MKYouth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522244">A Rusted Roof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth'>MKYouth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Western AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Western, Flashbacks, Not Beta Read, Taverns, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, more like recalling a memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKYouth/pseuds/MKYouth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He hears a noise of acknowledgement bit too far behind, there’s more clatter. Boots against old metal, the floor shifts to the older man's weight and Tubbo feels it beneath him. He scoots a bit farther from the edge.</p><p>Techno sets himself on the far edge of the metal roof, legs swinging over the side and he watches the sun rise over his family farm.</p><p>===</p><p>Tubbo recalls all the memories he has of Techno, but does he really know him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, im a squid kid &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Western AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rusted Roof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>western au go brrrrrrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He sits on the metal roof of the mill, sky bathed in light reds and oranges that fall from the rising sun and cascade into the world with that early morning kind of smell and that early morning kind of cold. It’s pretty, the perfect way for him to start his day. The hard panels of old copper are rusted and worm, leaving a dusted residue on the palm of his hands. </p><p> </p><p>New day, new start, and continued work.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that bad, he’d come to learn. Nothing like the tales of hard labor he’d been told by old runaways on his town's farm, those who worked day in and out on all their lives. Maybe it was the people he worked for, nothing like the harsh people he’d seen where he once stayed.</p><p> </p><p>He had lucked out in that sense, finding friends in a place he really shouldn’t have. He’d have to thank the higher powers for that one, blessing him with the best damned people he could ask for.</p><p> </p><p>He hears the wiggle of the rickety old metal ladder behind him, not bothering to turn and see who it was. There were only four people, four people who’d bother to come up here and talk to him this early in the morning, and even then he could bring the number down lower if he cared enough to try.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno?” He calls out, not moving his gaze from the distantly rising sun. He could picture a cowboy running from it, closer and closer till it was near enough to take him away; or a wagon on the horizon, going only god knows where. A passenger seated in the back, waiting for their own adventure to start. Maybe a maiden locked in wed with a man she’d never wanted to marry, or a teen in their way to start a career. So many possibilities that could happen right under this sun.</p><p> </p><p>He hears a noise of acknowledgement bit too far behind, there’s more clatter. Boots against old metal, the floor shifts to the older man's weight and Tubbo feels it beneath him. He scoots a bit farther from the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Techno sets himself on the far edge of the metal roof, legs swinging over the side and he watches the sun rise over his family farm.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo steals a glance at his direction, the man wearing a sun hat- strings tied into a small bow under his chin, loose strands of his long hair fallen from the low ponytail he’d brought it all in and framing his face. Techno was a curious fellow, Tubbo knew that much from him. The tales he’d heard about the quiet man's accomplishments coming to him from late night stories at the tavern, days where the townsfolk would gather for escapism from their daily tasks and have as much fun as they could.</p><p> </p><p>For some reason or another, the sleepy house never seemed to attend these all at once. Maybe it was because they’d lived so far out, Tubbo couldn’t blame them. The night he’d attended such an event he had to stay sheltered in Eret’s spare room. Too dark to even navigate the desert without surely getting lost.</p><p> </p><p>He’d remembered the first time he’d heard of one of Techno's accomplishments; it started with an offhand comment from Fundy and the stifled snickers that came from Niki after, the knowing smirk Eret had given the two while wiping away grit from the bottom of a cup and the wave of confusion that had flashed over Tubbo’s face after not getting the joke whatsoever.</p><p> </p><p>(Looking back now, he really should have understood in some sense; joking about how a man couldn’t find a wife wasn’t that uncalled for these days, but the comment about commitment to potatoes had really thrown him off.)</p><p> </p><p>Fundy, bless him, had noticed his lost Tubbo looked and readied to tell a story. No one around the tavern seemed to object, so Tubbo went along with it as well.</p><p> </p><p>“We call it the potato war,” Fundy had told, hand waving in the air as he said the title, “Technoblade Vs. Squid Kid, two very different individuals with one goal in mind... to grow the most potatoes around this part of the US.”</p><p> </p><p>“Squid Kid? That sounds coastal.”</p><p> </p><p>Fundy stuttered, “Well- Squid’s family wasn’t originally from around here, you’d likely find their lineage out by the sea if you wanted too. He took up life around here only a while back, this isn’t that old of a story now.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nodded and Fundy continued on.</p><p> </p><p>“Squid had been growing the most, lush, massive potatoes you could in a desert like this; it was honestly impressive for a one man job, but if course he was doing so without completion of any sort.” He paused, taking a quick swig of his ale and leaning back in his chair, “Techo’d taken notice of these developments and decided to take matters into his own hands, he’d started his own potato farm on the land you work on now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you not seen it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to be honest with you Fundy. I work mostly with the cattle.” Tubbo shrugs, he was just a kid after all.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Well, ok then.” He scrunches his brows, but goes on nevertheless, “Techo somehow developed a better strategy than Squid, the guy studied moon cycles and heatwaves and all sorts of hoowah to perfect potato growing; Squid didn't stand a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>He pauses, “Towns library didn’t either, damned thing got sweeped.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true, it took me days to help Minx sort the place out; Techos still banned until she sees him fit to come in again.” Niki adds, taking a slow sip from her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo nods knowingly, he’s yet to see the library for himself; nor see the potato farm in its apparent glory, but something about the tale makes him feel odd, a little funny about this town. It’s almost nostalgic, but that’s not the word to describe it at all. He pushed the feeling down and moved on, “That really happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“War ended this summer.” Tubbo turns to Eret, who’s looking at the table through his dim and dark glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, how have I not heard of this?” He questions turning back and focusing his gaze in the tabletop.</p><p> </p><p>Niki shakes her head to the side, “It didn’t hit news, I was on my trip when it ended and I’d only known from a letter Wilbur sent me. Apparently they tied a deal to end on five million potatoes farmed.”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo jumps, “Five MILLION?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep five million.” Fundy stood, “It was a big thing.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, laying in Eret's spare room he’d stared at the ceiling and tried to comprehend such a number.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo recalls the second time he’d heard of one of Techno's adventures, a gunfight. This wasn’t that unusual of a thing to go down, when he’d first heard it he’d thought techno to just be a wild soul: but when he’d heard the name of his opponent the impressive part of the story kicked in.</p><p> </p><p>Dream, they call him taken. He’d robbed your bank of goods before you could blink, taken the life of anyone opposing him before they could even react. Stories of the man's terror had traveled far across the country, and at no time had Tubbo ever heard of those stories ending differently.</p><p> </p><p>They’d always go like this: Dream arrives in your town, open; his two sidekicks at his side. They’d then roll up to the local money making business, or bank- and take whatever they needed by force. No mind to the consequences of their actions or who they might harm while they did their job. If you’d even tried to stop him, you’re done. Life taken in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing of this gunfight the man had apparently done against with Techno shocked him in more ways than one. First, Techno had the bravery to even try and oppose the man. Second, Techno convinced him to a duel somehow- he didn’t get shot while doing so. Three, Techno had won that duel, and in turn Dream would never return to the town again.</p><p> </p><p>He’d heard the first half from Fundy; and the latter from Phil.</p><p> </p><p>He asked the man about it in secret, he’d laughed it off and told him it was really nothing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Phil,” He’d asked on night, privately, far from the bonfire they’d set up that night, “Did… did Techno gunfight Dream?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phil let out a low chuckle, looking distally into the flames, “Yeah… yeah he did.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He looked to Tubbo with a forced smile, “It’s nothing though! He won, we’re all great not. Go back to the fire, Tommy’s talking about something I’m sure you’d enjoy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The exchange had left Tubbo with more questions than answers.) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were little things too… talks about winning competitions; protecting friends, all things he’d never witnessed. </p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, Tubbo’s curiosity about him had risen a lot more than his initial meetings with the man. </p><p> </p><p>Techno, from a stranger's view was closed off. An aloof, quiet man. The two of them didn’t interact often, Techno always hidden away at the other parts of the farm or in the house- two places Tubbo never ventured. </p><p> </p><p>He so obviously wasn’t that; all the stories he was told during those get-togethers, but when would he be proven it all? </p><p> </p><p>He turns to look at the man, sun reflecting off of his long tied hair enough to make it look a fiery red. It's intimidating, sort of, and Tubbo tries to imagine that brave soldier that never stops until somethings fully complete. The sunhats tilted enough to reflect light in that inspiring way, it’s nearly fictional; a scene Tubbo’d see in an old picture book. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls his knees to his chest, bringing his attention back to the sunrise. </p><p> </p><p>“Techno, do you have dreams?” A silly question to ask, but a man who’s done so much only has so little to complete. </p><p> </p><p>Techno doesn’t move, “In what sense?” </p><p> </p><p>“General.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He pulls down the brim of his sun hat, rubbing his dirty palms against the pants of his overalls and focusing his gaze on the horizon lines. Sky fading from purples and oranges and reds to the usual blue color Tubbo’d learn to love. </p><p> </p><p>What would a man like Techno dream about?</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo falls to his own mind. Tubbo’d dreamed about stopping Dream, Tubbo’s dreamed about being a living legend, Tubbo’s dreamed about winning rewards and being a hero to everyone around him. He’d never dreamed about life after that, he’d never imagined a life after that. Maybe Techno dreamed about settling down, maybe Fundy was right to comment about his lack of wife; maybe Techno dreamed about farming for the rest of his life, a social hermit known by the community and only finding love in that way. Maybe Techno dreamed of the world being his own; plotting and scheming at night about it all. Maybe techno didn’t dream about the future, maybe Techno answered all dream related questions literally- he’d dreamed about puppies and rainbows and falling rain made of a cloud’s heavy tears.</p><p> </p><p>Hypotheticals, fun to think about. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo liked the mystery of it. He thinks he likes not knowing everything in that way. Maybe he’d learn about Techo from himself one day, they’d connect over a cup of morning coffee and talk rather than then just sit and watch the sunset together. If that day comes, it will be nice, the perfect end to a mystery he’d had. If the day never comes... </p><p> </p><p>He thinks he’s fine with that. </p><p> </p><p>For now he’d sit with the stranger at his side and deal with the thoughts that come with that. He’s happy, he’s happy with the atmosphere he’s been given. He’s happy with the connections he’s made and he’s happy with what he knows. </p><p> </p><p>And really when you’ve got everything you want; done everything you want... what’s left to ask for? </p><p> </p><p>He wouldn’t know but he’d get there eventually- but for, now he’s at peace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed maybe ! thanks for reading !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>